Les Démons du Passé
by Carbyna
Summary: Quelque chose de tragique va arriver à Phoebe . Mais au moment le plus critique, quelqu'un de très amoureux d'elle va la sauver ... C'est ma première fic sur Charmed


****Auteur :Carbyna ( marina. )  
Droit : Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ni sur les personnages, tout appartient à Spelling, la WB etc…  
Rating : PG-14  
Personnages : Phoebe Halliwell, Cole Turner  
Catégorie : dramatique / fantastique / romance  
Date de création : 8 Juillet 2005

Notes de l'auteur : Cette histoire m'appartient entièrement ! Si vous voulez la mettre sur votre site, attendez mon accord !****

****

****

**_ CHAPITRE 1: _**

****

**_Allongée au fond de son lit, Phoebe écoutait le bruit de l'horloge en pensant à lui. POURQUOI? POURQUOI? POURQUOI? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment; pourtant elle n'y trouvait aucune réponse. Pourquoi une existence aussi pénible? Pourquoi avait-elle des relations amoureuses désastreuses? Pourquoi l'homme qu'elle avait aimé depuis plus de deux ans et demi n'était-il plus auprès d'elle? _**

**_Phoebe soupira, elle mit une main sur son front bouillant, et ferme lentement les yeux. _**

**_Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, la jeune femme se retrouva dans un endroit calme, paisible et agréable. Un vrai paradis … d'ailleurs elle avait l'air d'y être vraiment! Autour d'elle, des anges jouaient de la harpe, des couronnes de roses rouges et blanches parsemaient le sol … _**

**_Elle vit une silhouette, vêtue toute de noir cela faisait flash en comparaison à cet univers blanc . Une voix l'interpella, elle se retourna et mit un nom sur le visage de l'inconnu. Cole … Cole Turner, ou Balthazar sous sa forme démoniaque, un démon très puissant envoyé par la Triade afin de détruire les sœurs Halliwell, et ainsi donné lui donné leur pouvoirs. Seulement, les Charmed Phoebe en particulier avaient échappé à Balthazar, vaincu la Triade, et désintoxiquer Cole, devenu alors pleinement humain. Néanmoins, même malgré l'amour que Phoebe lui portait, sa nature démoniaque repris le dessus. Après un mariage au noir, une grossesse perdue et un gros rôle dans le monde souterrain, Cole fut vaincu à jamais … _**

**_Cole lui tendit la main, elle hésita un moment, une lumière jaune lui éblouit les yeux, puis plus rien … _**

****

- **_Phoebe, Phoebe! l'interpella Piper _**

****

**_Phoebe ouvrit ses yeux. Paniquée, elle regarde ses sœurs. _**

****

- **_Cole ..? _**

- **_Heu non, c'est Piper et Paige, tes sœurs. A ce que je sache, Cole est … _**

- **_… mort et enterré, termina Paige, du moins je l'espère! _**

****

**_La benjamine soupire, elle était pâle et en sueur. _**

****

- **_Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé au fait? _**

- **_Toujours la même histoire, dit Piper, un démon nous a attaqué. _**

- **_Et je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas vaincu si vous venez me réveiller? _**

- **_Non, il a disparu en disant qu'il reviendrait. Paige et moi on va vérifier si il y a une formule pour le vaincre dans le livre des ombres. _**

- **_Je viens avec vous, de toute façon je suis réveillée maintenant, dit Phoebe d'un ton lassé _**

****

**_Phoebe se leva de son lit, s'emmitoufla dans une robe de chambre en coton rose, et bailla. _**

****

- **_Qu'elle heure il est au fait? demanda t-elle _**

- **_Presque minuit … _**

- **_Ces démons attaquent de plus en plus tard, ce n'est pas croyable! _**

****

**_Tout en baillant à nouveau, elle se dirigea vers la porte; c'est alors qu'une étrange créature verte fit son apparition. _**

****

- **_Haaaa! C'est quoi cette horreur? hurla Phoebe? _**

- **_Notre fameux démon, répondit Paige _**

****

**_Le démon croisa les bras, il ne prépara aucune attaque, il ne fit que les écouter. _**

****

- **_Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop? Finit-il par demander, énervé. _**

****

**_Sur cette parole, Piper le figea. La créature s'arrêta de bouger et de parler. _**

****

- **_Et maintenant? s'impatientait Paige _**

- **_Emmène nous au grenier. Et prions pour qu'il ne reprenne pas vie tout de suite, proposa Piper _**

****

**_Paige attrapa la main de ses sœurs, et, dans un éclat d'une lumière bleue et blanche, les transporta au grenier … _**

****

****

****

****

**_- Le Jugement va bientôt être donné, annonça un des Anciens _**

****

**_Lui et quatre autres juges étaient assis dans les airs, ils semblaient flotter sur un tapis volant invisible. Deux représentaient le Bien, deux autres le Mal absolu, quand au troisième il était neutre. _**

**_Au milieu de cet endroit sans formes et sans vie, habillé et coiffé à la perfection, Cole se tenait debout, croisant les doigts aussi fort que le sang d'un être humain se serait arrêté de couler. Il y avait deux possibilités: Soit il était gracié donc réhabilité sur Terre ou bien envoyé au cieux, ou bien il se faisait exiler au fin fond de l'enfer. _**

****

- **_Silence! Hurla un juge maléfique. Le Tribunal de la Magie a décidé d'envoyer Cole Turner ici présent dans les limbes pour une durée indéterminée. _**

****

**_Cole soupira. Pas de désespoir, au contraire. S'il allait dans les limbes, il trouverait forcément un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Phoebe, l'amour de sa vie, et il pourrait la faire changer d'avis sur son compte. _**

****

- **_Merci, dit-il avant d'être emmené aux limbes, un monde entre la vie et la mort … _**

****

****

****

**_ - Tu trouves Paige? demanda Phoebe, impatiente _**

- **_Depuis que tu me l'as demandé il y a deux minutes? _**

- **_Pardon, mais je suis fatiguée, et je faisais un beau rêve en plus! _**

**_- Tu rêvais de Cole? Continua Paige _**

**_- Oui … c'était assez bizarre, comme quand j'ai une prémonition. Je n'ai pas pu en sortir avant que vous me réveilliez! Cela dit, je ne pense pas que s'en était une, te fais pas de soucis! _**

****

**_Alors que Paige feuilletait le livre des ombres, Piper, elle, regardait à travers une étroite fenêtre du grenier. Elle l'attendait; cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'était absenté. Elle s'inquiétait, après ce qu'il avait fait à Gidéon, les Anciens avaient décidé de se réunir, et de décider si Léo pouvait encore être un ange ou non. _**

****

- **_Ca y est! Je te tiens! Falcus … _**

****

**_Piper et Phoebe s'empressèrent de rejoindre Paige autour du pupitre sur lequel était posé le grimoire. _**

****

- **_Démon qui se nourrit de la chair et des os de ses victimes. Il revient sur Terre tous les 100 ans et choisis pour cible de jeunes sorcières, lut Piper _**

- **_Ca n'a aucun sens! Pourquoi nous attaquer si il veut tuer les jeunes sorcières? _**

- **_Tous les démons veulent de notre mort, tu ne savais pas encore? renchérit Piper _**

- **_A moins qu'il veut nous tuer pour ne pas qu'on sauve ces sorcières … _**

- **_C'est marqué dans le livre … Paige laissa balader ses doigts sur une des pages … qu'il s'attaque aux sorcières pour qui leur pouvoirs sont encore inconnus . _**

- **_Et le plan c'est quoi? demanda Piper _**

- **_Paige occupe-toi de la potion qu'ils donnent dans le livre des ombres. Toi Piper tu n'as qu'à chercher des victimes potentielles avec le pendule. Quand à moi, je vais écrire une formule pour le détruire au cas où la potion ne fonctionne pas comme prévu! Allez on s'active! _**

****

**_Paige embarqua le livre des ombres et descendit au salon, suivie de Piper qui elle alla dans la cuisine. _**

**_Phoebe, restée seule au grenier, s'assit à une table, prit une feuille et un stylo, et attendit que l'inspiration lui vienne. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit sur ses bras nus un souffle d'air froid; il lui donna un frisson. Elle se leva, marche jusqu'à la fenêtre en pensant que le problème venait de là. Elle voulu la fermer, mais le courant d'air s'amplifia; elle se retourna alors. _**

****

- **_Shax? _**

****

**_Il était là, devant elle, le démon qui avait tué sa sœur aînée Prue, trois années auparavant. Et il était sûrement là aujourd'hui pour la tuer elle aussi. _**

****

- **_La formule, la formule … je m'en souviens plus! _**

****

****

****

**_Shax éclata dans un tourbillon de vent, tellement fort que toute la pièce trembla. Phoebe, toujours à la fenêtre, fut propulsée avec une force phénoménale à travers celle-ci. Elle tomba par terre, devant le manoir, sur des pierres. On entendit le bruit de son corps qui touchait le sol, puis de sa tête qui venait d'écraser sur d'énormes pierres collées dans le sol. Un mince filet sortir de derrière sa nuque. Dans le grenier, Shax avait disparut silencieusement, laissant place à un chaos infernal … _**

****

**_Dans la cuisine, Paige chantonnait tout en préparant sa potion magique, chargée de détruire le démon Falcus. _**

****

**_- Une pincée de gingembre et quelques champignons vénéneux, et le tour est joué! _**

****

**_Elle chercha dans le placard à herbes, conditionnés dans des bocaux en verre, les ingrédients qui lui restaient. Elle les jeta dans une marmite noire, on entendit un bruit d'explosion. _**

****

- **_Voila le travail, dit-elle fièrement en aspirant la potion à l'aide d'une pipette, pour ensuite la mettre dans trois fioles transparentes. _**

- **_Tu as fini? demanda Piper en entrant _**

- **_Oui. Et toi tu as trouvé quelque chose? _**

- **_J'ai repéré une sorcière à Haigh-Ashbury, dans une rue isolée. _**

- **_On va y aller. Plus vite on tue ce démon, plus vite on ira dormir! _**

****

**_Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la cuisine, emportant avec elles les fioles remplies de potion. _**

****

- **_On cherche Phoebe, et ensuite tu n'auras qu'à nous téléporter à l'endroit où est la sorcière, décida Piper _**

- **_Ok, approuva Paige _**

****

**_Piper et Paige empruntèrent l'escalier qui les mena au grenier. En ouvrant la porte, elles poussèrent un cri d'effroi. Les tables n'avaient plus de pattes, les canapés étaient ensevelis sous la mousse des coussins, des débris de verres jonchaient le sol, les feuilles du grimoire virvoletaient, mais pas de Phoebe … _**

****

- **_Où est-elle? s'inquiétait Piper _**

- **_Aucune idée, répondit Paige en faisant une grimace. Le grenier est dans un piteux état! _**

****

**_Piper regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut la fenêtre principale qui était ouverte. Elle avança vers celle-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle s'apprêtait à se pencher pour la fermer, quand Falcus apparut derrière elle. _**

****

- **_Attention Piper! la prévint Paige _**

****

**_Piper se retourna, et figea d'un geste des doigts une boule d'énergie qui volait droit sur elle, puis la fait exploser. Paige lança deux fioles de potion sur le démon, il éclata en cendres. _**

****

- **_Ouf, j'ai eu chaud, soupira Piper _**

- **_Et Phoebe … où est-elle? _**

- **_PHOEBE? PHOEBE? appela l'aînée, en vain _**

****

**_Parcourant à nouveau l'immense grenier, elle se rendit compte que Phoebe n'y était pas. Mais alors, où était-elle passée? En bas? Non elle aurait sûrement prévenu. La fenêtre … Piper s'y rendit, les mains tremblotantes, se pencha pour regarder en bas … Un cri d'effroi sortir de sa bouche, ce qui alerta Paige. _**

****

- **_Ho mon Dieu! PHOEBE! _**

- **_ Piper, que ce passe t-il? demanda Paige, imaginant le pire _**

****

**_Paige s'approcha de sa grande sœur, un cri de fit aussi entendre lorsqu'elle aperçut Phoebe allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, ensanglantée, pâle …. Entrain de mourir …. _**

**_Assis sur un rocher gris, en tailleur, les bras croisés, Cole méditait en silence, les yeux fermés. _**

**_Il sursauta, lorsqu'il entendit un souffle au milieu de nulle part. Il se mit debout, sur ses gardes, scrutant chaque endroit autour de lui, quand une silhouette apparut. _**

****

- **_Phoebe? demanda t-il en se redressant _**

- **_Cole … c'est toi … _**

****

**_Elle courra vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Lui, d'abord surpris, mit tout son énergie à la serrer fort contre lui. _**

****

- **_Tu m'as tellement manqué! soupira t-il à l'oreille de Phoebe alors qu'elle se dégageait. _**

- **_Où est-ce que nous sommes là? _**

- **_Dans les limbes, c'est un monde … _**

- **_Entre la vie et la mort, oui je sais, le coupa t-elle _**

- **_Mais que fais-tu ici alors? Tu es …? _**

- **_Morte? Je suis morte? _**

- **_Non … pas encore, normalement! C'est juste un passage, mais on dit que ceux qu'ils veulent vraiment vivre le peuvent. Comment t'as atterrit ici? _**

- **_C'est l'œuvre d'un démon, Shax! _**

- **_Celui qui as tué Prue? demanda Cole, étonné _**

- **_Oui, il m'a éjecté par la fenêtre! _**

- **_Aie! _**

****

**_Phoebe se sentit soudain bizarre, son corps commença à disparaître. _**

****

- **_Phoebe … _**

**_Elle sourit, avant de disparaître totalement, laissant Cole seul, si heureux de l'avoir enfin revu … _**

****

**_A San Francisco, la nuit était déjà tombée, il y a un moment. _**

**_Une lumière blanche jaillit devant le Manoir des Halliwell, Piper et Paige apparurent. L'aînée, Piper, avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Perdre une autre la ferait encore trop souffrir! _**

**_Toutes les deux s'approchèrent à grands pas de Phoebe, et s'agenouillèrent devant elle. _**

****

- **_Phoebe, répond-moi! cria Piper en attrapant sa main _**

****

**_Mais malgré ses cris et ses appels, Phoebe demeurait profondément endormait, dans un état qu'elles ignoraient, avec un visage blanc comme la neige. _**

****

- **_LEO! LEO! LEO! appelait Paige, en vain _**

- **_ Il ne peut pas t'entendre, il est à la Réunion des Anciens. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital! _**

- **_Je vais chercher la voiture. _**

****

**_Paige s'éclipsa dans le garage et sortit la voiture. _**

**_Piper, restée auprès de Phoebe, lui disait que tout allait aller bien, qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle meurt, qu'elle avait encore besoin d'elle … _**

****

**_Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre aux Urgences les plus proches. Piper et Paige portèrent Phoebe jusqu'à l'intérieur du service, expliquèrent la situation à des infirmières; des médecins arrivèrent en renfort, déposèrent Phoebe sur un brancard et se ruèrent dans une salle de réanimation. _**

**_Piper s'assit sur une chaise en salle d'attente, ainsi que Paige. _**

****

- **_Ho Mince! Chris et Wyatt! cria Piper en se levant _**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont en sécurité! Je les ai emmené à l'Ecole de Magie avant de chercher la voiture au garage. _**

- **_Hou … merci Paige! dit Piper en souriant _**

****

**_Piper se rassit, tendue, triste, angoissée et fatiguée. _**

****

**_Un docteur entra dans la salle, les deux sœurs s'empressèrent d'aller vers lui. _**

****

- **_Docteur, elle va s'en sortir? _**

- **_Pour l'instant son état est stable, mais … _**

- **_OUF! dit Paige, on peut la voit? _**

- **_Elle rentre quand? demanda Piper _**

- **_Pas pour le moment mesdames. Votre sœur a reçu un important choc sur le crâne, elle a ce qu'on appelle un traumatisme crânien, c'est assez grave apriori! _**

- **_Ho Mon Dieu! Piper se plaqua une main sur la bouche Grave comment? _**

- **_Elle est dans le coma, un coma lourd et important, c'est le noir complet pour elle. On ne sait pas combien de temps cela durera, mais en général seulement 20 de ces comateux là reprennent un jour conscience! Et 100 à peine de ceux qui se réveillent retrouvent la mémoire! A présent excusez-moi. _**

****

**_Le Docteur s'en alla, Piper se précipita dans les bras de Paige, toutes les deux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. _**

****

- **_Je ne veux pas perdre une autre sœur, sanglota Piper _**

- **_Elle se sortira de là, elle est forte Paige leva sa tête en l'air Je compte sur toi Prue … _**

****

****

**_Dans la chambre 431, allongée, inconsciente sur un brancard, Phoebe, dans le coma, avait sombré dans un tunnel, duquel elle ne connaissait pas la sortie. _**

**_De chaque côté du lit, sur un fauteuil, Piper et Paige veillaient sur leur sœur. Leurs yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleurés, et cernés car il était presque deux heures du matin. _**

****

- **_Et dire qu'on ne s'en était même pas rendu compte … s'en voulait Piper _**

- **_Ce n'est pas notre faute, mais celle d'une créature maléfique! Je suis sûre qu'un démon est derrière tout ça! _**

- **_Je vais le retrouver et le tuer! _**

- **_Il faut faire pire, le torturer à mort! répondit Paige, avec une envie de vengeance qui l'a consumait. _**

****

**_Piper fit un espèce de sourire forcé. Il fallait qu'elle garde le moral, même si les circonstances lui donnaient envie de tout lâcher. _**

**_Rien que de penser à ce qui arriverait si Phoebe mourrait lui donna la larme à l'œil. « Il ne faut pas que tu meurs «, lui disait-elle en silence.» Pas maintenant, on a besoin de toi! « _**

**_Piper ferma les yeux, et en moins de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit, serrant la main de sa petite sœur blessée. _**

**_Paige, toujours éveillée, regardait attentivement Phoebe. Dans sa bouche, il y avait un tube pour qu'elle puisse respirer; elle avait aussi dû être recousue derrière le cou. On lui avait piqué des perfusions aux bras et poignets, et des électrodes sur la poitrine. _**

**_C'est là qu'elle réalisa enfin l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Elle se mit alors, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, à prier pour que tout aille bien … même si au fond d'elle elle n'en était pas très sûre! _**

**_Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Phoebe était dans un état très grave! _**


End file.
